mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh Yeah!
Oh Yeah! is Alala's second image song that she uses to attract men. Japanese Pronounciation Lyrics Tokimeki﻿ ni HAATSU MUUMUU ne odoru kutsu Anata he to kaketeyuku Meiku shite kitai shite anata e to tobikomu OH YEAH! Toshiue no anata wa kodomo datte watashi no odeko wo Kozuite iru kedo mitete GACCHIRI anata no haato wo PITASHI tsukande miseru kara ne... Gakugo yoroshikou! (YOROSHIKOU!!) Tomadoi ni ureukare machisenaka Anata no hiroi mune KISU wo shite RAIBU shite Ima koso hajikeru zo OH YEAH! English Lyrics Oh Yeah! Alala! Don't you think? I'm pounding with exitement! Dancing all around! Pick you up and lift you off of the ground! Expecting it all, flying to your heart, pick it up, it's rich for you baby OH YEAH! (Oh yeah!) When you're leaving your old schools and, as a child you're holding that precious treasure you have However it's secret, and possible, somehow Give your heart a secret test! Don't you think? Use the shell of that picutre you dreamt Isn't it so nice to meet you! (nice to meet you!) The frame that is waiting for you there, to fill it up with that painting you imagined! Kiss me! I want to find the love letter you sent When we were kids, just you and me, OH YEAH! Taiwanese Mandarin Lyrics 心跳已開始不停的加速 快穿上鞋子 帶著靦腆的笑奔向你身邊 美麗的裝扮 愛情的夢幻 飛向你是我奇妙的期待 oh yeah 雖然你我的世界不同 年輕的任性你都包容 我的額頭 也會等著你的問候 緊緊地跟著你度過每分每秒 抓住你 捨不得輕易放開我的手 心理準備好了沒有 遠遠看見他不知所措 背影像個傻瓜 等待的時間總有一點漫長 給我你的吻 跳進你胸懷 整個人好像和你飛起來 oh yeah Taiwanese Mandarin Translation My heartbeat has already begun to accelerate, hurry and put on your shoes! Running towards you with a shy smile. Dressed up beautifully, dreaming of a love fantasy. Looking forward to flying towards you, Oh Yeah! Although we both come from different worlds, you're still willing to accept my capricious youth. My forehead will also wait for your greetings. Following you closely every minute every second, grabbing you tightly, you can't bear to let go of my hand. Have you psychologically prepared yourself yet? From afar I see he's overwhelmed, his back view looks like a fool! My waiting is always a bit long. Giving you my kiss, jumping into your chest. Me and you seemed to be flying entirely, Oh Yeah! French Lyrics Me voici, me voila je chante pour vous, ça nous rend heureuses, La vie est belle et je ne suis pas peureuse. J'ai au fond du coeur, Tellement de bonheur, j'ai envie de chanter pour l'éternité! (Oh Oui!). Tout les jours lorsque je me promène, quand j' entends les oiseaux qui chante, moi je me dis, la vie est vraiment magnifique, oui vraiment (viens avec moi), tu comprendras ma joie (le soleil brille), tout au fond de mon coeur et dans ma voix, je suis si heureuse aujourd' hui! Me voici, me voila je chante pour vous, ça nous rend heureuses, La vie est belle et je ne suis pas peureuse. J'ai au fond du coeur, Tellement de bonheur, j'ai envie de chanter pour l'éternité! Greek Lyrics Έχω κάτι κι εγώ για να σου πω, όταν θα σε δω, θα σε κάνει ριζικά ν’αλλάξεις. Δεν θα μου κρυφτείς, θα μ’ερωτευτείς, και θα μάθεις στο τέλος να μ’αγαπάς !!! Συνεχώς τώρα μ’αποφεύγεις κι όταν έρχομαι, εσύ φεύγεις. Μα ως εδώ, ήρθε η ώρα να δεις τι’μαι εγώ. Θα μάθεις... Πρώτον ! Ότι αλήθεια μ’αγαπάς ! Δεύτερον ! Χωρίς εμένα δεν θα προχωράς, είμαι αυτό που τόσο ζητάς ! Έχω κάτι κι εγώ για να σου πω, όταν θα σε δω, θα σε κάνει ριζικά ν’αλλάξεις. Δεν θα μου κρυφτείς, θα μ’ερωτευτείς, και θα μάθεις στο τέλος να μ’αγαπάς !!! (Ναι !!!) Portuguese Lyrics Tu que andas para lá do horizonte Anda, traz alguém Junta-te a nós, precisamos do que deres! Vem, não penses mais, Para ao pé de mim! Podes ser o tu que quiseres Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) Este é um mundo que sem magia Não podia ter só um lado para viver Não seria o mesmo sem nós, por isso (estou aqui) É um lado escuro, sim (sou assim) Sei o que quero fazer e como. É o que eu escolhi para mim! Tu que andas para lá do horizonte Anda, traz alguém Junta-te a nós, precisamos do que deres! Vem, não penses mais, Para ao pé de mim! Podes ser o tu que quiseres Oh Yeah! Portuguese Lyrics Translation You, who walks beyond the horizon Come on, bring someone Join us, we need what you can give Come,don't think more, close to me You can be whatever you want to be Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) This is a world that without magic Couldn't have only one side to live It wouldn't be the same without us, so ( I'm here) It's a gloomy side, yes ( I am like this) I know what I want to do and how It's what I chose for myself You, who walks beyond the horizon Come on, bring someone Join us, we need what you can give Come,don't think more, close to me You can be whatever you want to be Oh Yeah! (Oh Yeah!) Videos Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Female Songs Category:Songs Category:Alala's Songs Category:Season 2 Category:Female Singing Category:Female Singer Category:Alala